It's Not Over Yet
by flutter-of-mockingjay-wings
Summary: Follow Katniss and Peeta's lives after the rebellion. Marriage, kids and a shock twist will change their world and prove that it might not be over yet.


Chapter 1

Katniss' POV

As I crawl out of bed, my mind can only form one thought, "I can't believe it's already been two years." That is two years since the end of the rebellion. Two years since I moved back to District 12. Two years since Prim died. Two years since Gale moved away. Peeta and Haymitch are still my only neighbours. I think it's because the people of 12 (or should I say new people of 12) wanted us to have luxury after everything we'd been through. Ever since the end of the rebellion, District 12's population has increased hugely. Many people from 13 moved here and many people from 2 came too.

I swing my legs out of bed and kiss the picture of Prim on my dresser like every morning. I've done this every morning since my arrival back in 12 but the pain never lessens. Tears still prick my eyes. Seeing the picture reminds me that my mother is coming tomorrow for the weekend. She's a doctor now in District 2. I guess she couldn't bear the thought of coming back to 12. Coming back to the horror that is her past is too much for her to handle.

As I trudge down the stairs, I begin to hear the trill of the phone. I race down the remaining stairs and huff as I answer the phone. "Hello." I say into the phone.

"Hey Katn- Buttercup, get down from the counter." I hear a voice say.

"Peeta. Peeta is that you?" I say as I recognise his voice.

"Yeah. Hi. It seems Buttercup got out again. If it's okay with you, I'll bring him over in around half an hour?"

"I hate that cat sometimes, you know. Yeah, sure. Bring him over." I tell Peeta as I put the phone down.

Half an hour. That's it, I only have half an hour. Somehow, my legs start moving and before I know it, I've had breakfast and I'm choosing what to wear. After a good ten minutes of deliberation, I decide on a plain black vest with my hunting jacket over the top and a pair of black jeans. I put a couple of pairs of socks on because it's Christmas in around two months and it's snowing outside. I pull my hair into a really messy braid and run down stairs just as I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey!" I say as I pull Peeta inside, away from the cold.

"Hey. Here's the little rascal." He says, passing me Buttercup and giving me a peck on the cheek at the same time. I can feel my cheeks flame red.

"Thanks. Little buggar. Do you know what; I don't think he likes me very much?" I joke as Peeta unties his shoes. It's obvious to anyone that Buttercup doesn't, never has and never will, like me. I allow him to jump out of my arms and he runs up the stairs.

"Do you want a drink? Tea? Coffee?" I ask as my eyes revert back to Peeta.

"Mmmm. Coffee sounds good." He replies as we walk into the kitchen. I begin making the drinks as Peeta places a few loaves of bread onto the counter.

"So, how've you been? It's been nearly 3 weeks since I saw you?" I ask him as I reach up in an attempt to pull the mugs from the cupboard. That reminds me, I need to wash up because all my clean mugs are on the top shelf. Peeta starts to reply but I'm not really listening to him; I'm too busy trying to get these mugs down. I look over at Peeta and see him with his back to me, obviously slicing the bread. "Could you help me get the mugs down, Peeta?" I ask as he turns to face me.

"Sure." He replies as he walks over to where I'm standing "I'll give you a boost, okay?" he asks and before I have time to reply, Peeta's hands are around my waist as he boosts me up. I feel my heart flutter and my hands go shaky as I reach for the mugs. I just get my hands around two when Peeta's weight falls from below me and we and the mugs tumble to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Katniss." Peeta says to me as I fumble for the brush to sweep up the shards of mug around us.

"Don't worry about it." I reply, finding it hard to stifle my laughter. Before I know it, we're both in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

Once we calm down, Peeta helps me to brush the mugs into the trash. For a moment, our hands touch and electricity runs through me. Peeta and I are together now, even though we've only been on a few proper dates. Our hands don't move for a long time. When mine eventually do, they run the length of his arm, his torso and stop at his waist. We stand up and he pulls me into his chest. We hold each other for a few seconds before I pull away, only to feel the pressure of Peeta's lips against mine.

A few years ago, I would've pulled away if Peeta had have kissed me in private, but now, I enjoy it. Infact, I press my lips harder against his and feel his hands explore my back before resting on my hips...

Once we are sat down with our coffee, we begin to talk about life in the District. In two years, we've managed to rebuild most houses and set up a permanent market with many Hob traders as stall holders. Most importantly, we built a hospital with real doctors from District 2. However, our conversation doesn't last long and we sit in silence for what seems like an eternity.

"I've missed that." Peeta whispers to me.

"What?" I ask, completely clueless as usual.

"Us. Together. But this time it's real?" He replies.

"Of course it's real. I've missed it too. I guess it's official this time." I tell him.

We drink our coffee and head over to Haymitch's house to tell him the news. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Haymitch in a few months. Maybe it's' because I've had no reason to. I guess this is quite a reason to visit.

As usual, Peeta and I just walk straight in as the door is unlocked. The house smells clean and fresh and, surprisingly, not like liquor. I learned from Peeta on the way over that he's trying to stay sober. Apparently, he's doing a pretty good job so far.

We walk through to the kitchen and find a very healthy-looking Haymitch buttering toast. "Hey Haymitch. Katniss and I need to tell you something." Peeta tells him. When we sit down, mine and Peeta's hands still entwined, Peeta tells Haymitch that we're back together. Haymitch doesn't look too shocked. In fact, he looks like he expected it. I lean over and kiss Peeta's lips to prove it. Haymitch's expression still doesn't change. "Actually, I also have something to announce to you. Or should I say we." He announces. I give Peeta a strange look. _We._ Who could he be talking about. "Princess, they're here." Haymitch shouts up the stairs. I hear light footfalls on the stairs and hear a very familiar high-pitched voice. She walks through the door and kisses Haymitch on the lips. Then I realise, the woman is _Effie Trinket…_


End file.
